EMW SummerJam 2016
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Austin Juhasz © vs. "The Day Walker" Blade SCW World Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Gina Carano Triple Threat Match for the MWF World Heavyweight Championship "The Monster" Matanza Cueto © vs. Titan Jackson vs. Johnathan "Bullet Train" Remmers w/Xavier Whitworth Max Muller w/Anri Sonohara-Muller vs. "King Of Strong Style" Shinsuke Nakamura Arkham Asylum Match Harley Quinn vs. Duela Dent Interpromotional Battle Of The Undefeated EMW's Shawn O'Sullivan vs. MWF's Django Freeman EMW International Championship Milo Elasovic © w/Claudia Miaslova-Elasovic vs. Tarble Triple Threat Match for the MWF United States Championship Franklin Clinton © vs. Austin Aries vs. Damian Wayne SCW Social Media Championship Marcella Maratova © vs. Sara Sheppard-Daniels EMW World Tag Team Championship The British Empire (Ben Hopkins & Michael England) © w/Nikki Rose vs. Broly & Oleg SCW World Tag Team Championship Kill La Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) © vs. Justice & Valor (Arturia "Saber" Pendragon-Muller & Peko Pekoyama-Juhasz) EMW X-Division Championship "The Pride Of Britain" Joseph Wilson © vs. Trevor Phillips MWF New-Gen Championship Daniel Dolphin © vs. ND Guy Little Mac vs. Peter Pan w/Yamcha 8-Women Tag Team Match; Losing Faction Must Disbanded The Four Horsewomen (Charlotte, Tessa Blanchard, "So Cal Boss" Selena Bonnet, & Rebecca O'Sullivan) vs. The MMA Horsewomen (Ronda Rousey, Marian Shafir, Shayna Baszler, & Jessamyn Duke) Preshow MWF World Tag Team Championship Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady © w/Carmella vs. The Addiction ("Almighty" Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian) 10 Woman Elimination Tag Team Match Team Fuentes (Sophia Fuentes, Blood/Lust (Jennifer Check & Juri Han) & The Wilson Family (Jade Wilson & Rose Wilson)) vs. Team Sheppard (Jessica Sheppard, MK Legacy (Cassie Cage & Jacqui Briggs) & Ravishing & Ruthless ("Simply Ravishing" Rachel Rogers & Jill Valentine)) Eddie Edwards vs. Adam Cole Results *1. Charlotte blind tagged herself in as Jessamyn Duke locked Rebecca O'Sulllivan in a Kimura Lock then Charlotte attacked Duke from behind then hits Natural Selection (Somersault Cutter) then pins Duke for the Pinfall win. As a result, The MMA Horsewomen have been disbanded. After the match, The Four Horsewomen celebrated to the back then the MMA Horsewomen are in the ring, saddened by what happened but shook hands and left as the crowd cheers them. *4. Due to a special request by EMW President Michael Jordan, the match was under Extreme Rules. After the match, both Max and Nakamura are against the ropes, both bloodied messes and the entire crowd up to their feet applauding them. Max asks Anri to give him a mic. While panting still from the match, Muller said to Nakamura "Nakamura…..you….kicked my ass…..much worse than what Lesnar did to me…...and I thank you for that!" as the crowd claps and cheers after he said that. Max continues to say by telling Nakamura "It was…..an absolute honor to face you…….And I hope…..we face again in the future." Anri Sonohara-Muller nods in agreement, with tears of joy in her eyes, hugging Max’s arm tight. Max then end his heart-tearing message to Nakamura by saying "Nakamura…..arigato gozaimasu." Both Max and Nakamura shakily walk to each other, and shake their hands but then hug each other, falling to their knees in the center of the ring, with the camera panning out and showing the entire crowd cheering and clapping and Max’s new theme playing. *5. The match concludes when Kill La Kill sets up Arturia for the Kamui Krush (Powerbomb (Ryuko)/Top Rope Sliced Bread (Satsuki). But suddenly, Peko tagged herself in. Both of them looked at each other then nodded in agreement then Peko enters the ring and takes the Kamui Krush then Satsuki gets the pinfall win. *6. The match took it' entirely at Arkham Asylum. The match ended with Duela has Harley's Mallet but from behind Duela's back, Poison Ivy runs in and kisses Harley then leaves Duela then turns around and tried to hit Harley with the Mallet but Harley blinded Duela with Poison Ivy's Mist, blinding Duela and dropping the Mallet. Harley then grabs the Mallet and then whacks Duela hard, sending her flying onto an open cell and Duela was knocked out and the guards locked the door. After the match, a bloody and bruised Harley Quinn grabs her Mallet, looks at a knocked out Duela Dent knocked out and locked up then blows a kiss to her, saying "Nighty Night, Bitch!" Then skips out of there laughing. *7. Dolphin went for the V-Knee (Running Bicycle Knee Kick) but ND avoids it then low blows Dolphin and hits the NDM (GTS) then covers for the pinfall win. *9. The Match ended in a 15 Minute Time Limit Draw in what was an exciting back and forth battle which ended with Django ducking the Gaulish Strike (Brogue Kick) from O'Sullivan and Django hits The D Is Silent (Codebreaker) but Time Expired after the referee counted two. After the match, the crowd chanted they want 5 More Minutes but suddenly O'Sullivan hits Django with the Gaulish Strike then leave as the crowd boos. *10. Before the match started, Damian Wayne entered the ring and both he and Austin Aries brawled in the ring as Jimmy Lennon Jr. leaves the ring. MWF United States Champion Franklin Clinton came through the crowd and rushed in the ring as Wayne and Aries brawled. The ending of the match was Clinton hits Wayne with the Vinewood Drive By but as Clinton went for the cover, Aries low-blowed Clinton then tosses him to the outside then Aries hits Wayne with the 450 Splash for the pinfall win. *11. In the final moments of the match, Sara goes for the Walk-Off Superkick but Marcella ducked and the kick hits Referee Bonnie Roberts, knocking her out. Then Marcella locks in the Dirt Nap (Dragon Sleeper) then Sara taps out but the ref is knocked out so she can't see it. Then suddenly, JESSICA PINK came from the crowd and smashes the back of Marcella's head with a Crowbar, making Marcella let go of the hold and got to one knee then Sara hits the Bitch Stomp (Seth Rollins Style Curb Stomp) to Marcella then goes for the cover as Pink revives the referee. Then Bonnie barely recovers and counted the pinfall for the victory. After the match, Jessica Sheppard rushes in as Sara gets the Social Media Championship then all three hugged and the crowd boos loudly at all this. Then both Sheppard and Pink drag Marcella to the corner and in position as Sara drapes the title over her shoulder then goes to Marcella and turns to show her ass to her and then waves it around near her face. Sara hen starts to Stinkface Marcella hard. Then all three ladies gave Marcella a Stinkface Party for God knows how long. *13. The minute Matanza enters the ring before the match ever started, all three men brawled in the ring then the referee called for the bell to start the match. *14. After the match, Carano holds her ribs, sitting in the corner, frustrated about the lost then Samus approaches her then Carano gets to her feet. Both of them stared at each other and Carano extended her hand to Samus. *15. During the match, both men fought in the crowd, on the stage, the titantron, backstage, parking garage, hell even Times Square! The ending of the hellacious main event when both would notice the raised Firetruck Ladders to the top of the Coke Billboard. They proceed to climb each one, climbing to the top of the Billboard, Meeting in the middle. Both men would keep throwing hands until Blade Kicks Juhasz in the dick, then signal for the Daywalker DDT. Blade was about to hit the Daywalker DDT, but out of nowhere, Juhasz would Poison Mist Blade's eyes, blinding Blade. As Juhasz would stand and shouts to Blade "HAVE A COKE AND A SMILE MOTHERFUCKER!!!" as Juhasz would Chokeslam Blade off the Billboard through the Taxi that crashed earlier! Juhasz would then climb down the Ladder, look at Blade in the wreckage, Blade's twisted body not even Moving, before Juhasz drags him out, and covers him for the 3 count. Post Match, Austin, and Junko share a mad and passionate kiss when he was handed the belt, then does the Bray Wyatt pose, laughing as the show ends. Miscellaneous *Before the show started, it was announced the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Match between Austin Juhasz and "The Day Walker" Blade will be a Falls Count Anywhere New York Street Fight. *Footage was shown from earlier tonight of EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz arrival to the arena then minutes later, "The Day Walker" Blade arrives to the arena as both combatants having Police Escorts. Then it shows that both of their Locker Rooms have SWAT Officers outside the doors as a Safety Precaution issued by EMW President Michael Jordan due to the massive brawl between champ and challenger on the last episode of EMW ShowTime. *Backstage, Sara Sheppard-Daniels and Jessica Sheppard make their way to the ring but then was stopped by EMW President Michael Jordan and SCW General Manager Valarie Tarasenko. They told Sara and Jessica that to make sure it's a fair fight for the SCW Social Media Championship, Jessica Sheppard is BANNED from ringside. Sara and Jessica were not happy about the news as the crowd cheers loudly. Then Jordan said that if they don't comply, then Marcella Maratova retains the title via forfeit. Sara and Jessica reluctantly agree then Jessica leaves to the back as Sara heads to the ring, scowling at Jordan and Tarasenko. *Hardcore Madness - Deadpool, The Young Bucks, Chris Hero, & Joey Ryan. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:Starlets Championship Wrestling Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:EMW CPVs Category:EMW Network Category:2016